The young wolves
by 1991anna-snow
Summary: Jon Snow accompained by Robb Stark visit a maiden in the expectiation of an unforgettable experience
1. Chapter 1

Their steps on the freshly fallen snow were silent and fast. Although the night was cold, both of them were used to bear much more cruel coldness. There was nobody else on the street but they could see fire burning behind several windows they were passing by.

"Nervous?" asked the taller one. He put an effort to make his voice sound calm and confident, but his companion caught the amused, excited tone he was trying to hide.

"Why should I be nervous?" the younger man responded, but his voice disclosed his feelings. He really was nervous, much more nervous than he has ever been before any battle. He could feel his heart pounding somewhere in his throat. Calm down, you coward, he said to himself. He felt so embarrassed.

"I remember my first time," the taller one said. "I was frightened like a child", he laughed. "Don´t worry, Jon. This is going to be the best night of your life."

It better be, said Jon Snow to himself. He took a deep breath and swallowed as his stepbrother knocked on a massive wooden door, giving him a slight grin.

Few minutes later, they both were walking up the wooden stairs leading to a narrow corridor. Rob was counting the doors they were passing by and stopped at the third one on the right side of the corridor. Jon followed him.

"Rob…" Jon hissed and stopped his stepbrother whose hand was already placed at the door handle. "I´m not sure if this…"

Jon couldn´t believe how nervous he was. His hands were shaking and he felt his heart beating even in his toes. If he could, he would slap his own face at that moment. He hated the feeling. He always seemed to be able to control his fear, but now, for the first time in his life, he felt helpless . Oh yes, he was excited by the thought of bedding his first maiden. And he couldn´t wait. But he was scared at the same time and he didn´t even know what exactly he was so scared of. He felt weak… and that was what he couldn´t handle.

Rob turned his head and look at him, placing his left hand on Jon´s shoulder. "Listen…" he seemed to be looking for the right words.

"This girl…" Rob made a gesture towards the door. "She has been paid to do anything you will want her to do, Jon. She´s there to please us… and she is waiting behind this door for us. Let´s not make her wait too long," Rob said and pressed the handle of the door.

"And furthermore, " he added before he opened the door entirely. "… she is a virgin. You can´t imagine how hard it is to find a virtuous virgin these days."

…

One would expect the heavy wooden door would make a creaky noise, but they opened in a sheer silence in which Jon could hear his own heart beating wildly. He clenched his hands in fists. You coward, you coward…. he heard himself reprising in his head.

Rob walked in first. The room was well lit and spacious, there were dark carpets on the wooden floor and in its corner there was a large bed with duvets and pillows on it. "Close the door", Rob whispered, as he walked to the window where the girl was standing.

_Beautiful _was the first thought that came to Jon´s mind when he saw her. She was small and the baby features of her face were giving her a very young look. Her hair was brown and wavy and even across the whole room Jon could recognize the color of her eyes, they were blue. She was wearing a light blue tunic made of a silky fabric and she was barefoot. It was freezing outside, but inside of the room it was very hot. Jon looked in the burning fire in the hearth and he realized he was sweating in his thick furry coat. "It´s so hot in here," Rob said as he was taking his own coat off. Jon quickly did the same.

"Would you like me to open the window, my lord?", the girl asked tentatively without even looking at any of them.

"No… I think I´ll just have some wine," Rob said smiling, walking towards the bedside table with a jar of wine and two goblets on it.

"Let me do it," the girl said, outrunning Rob and grabbing the jar in her tiny hand, pouring the wine in both goblets. "Please, make yourselves comfortable," she said quietly, handing Rob one of the goblets, leaving the other one on the table. Rob sat down on the bed, watching her slow movements with a hungry look. Then he smiled at Jon and made a gesture with his hand, inviting him to sit next to him. Jon´s face remained inexpressive when he sat on the small wooden chair next to the door. It made Rob laugh silently and he whispered something through his lips, but Jon couldn´t hear him.

The girl´s eyes were slipping from one man to another. She was standing close to where Rob was sitting and Jon could see her palms leaning against the wall, almost as if she wished to merge with it, to disappear from their sight. Jon remembered what Rob told him – she was a virgin. Suddenly he realized she must have been as frightened and nervous as he was and he felt a need to stand up and take her in his arms, whisper in her ear that there was nothing to worry about… He wished to tell her all he desired was to have a drink with her, talk to her and laugh with her all night… like a friend… but he felt his body was paralyzed, his boots nailed to the floor and his voice stuck somewhere in his throat.

"Come here, girl," Rob ordered, still smiling. The girl looked down and walked slowly towards him, sitting down on the bed, placing her hands in her lap. Rob took her hand and pulled her even closer. He brought her cold, trembling hand up to his lips and kissed it. It was the first time the girl lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"You are such a lucky little girl," Rob said, leaning closer to smell her hair. "You are lucky because me and Jon are here tonight. Because one of us is going to be your first…" he whispered as his breath got faster. Jon´s heart began to race when he saw Rob placing his hand on her thigh and stroking it softly. "Do you know what would happen if there was anybody else here, girl?" he asked quietly, pressing his lips to her neck, making her body shiver. "Everybody else would throw you on the bed," he whispered, playing with her hair with the fingers of his other hand. "…and fuck you like a whore," he said so quietly Jon almost couldn´t hear it. "They would make you scream in pain and they would never have enough." Jon could clearly see how she shivered listening to Rob´s words.

"But I said you were lucky, didn´t I?" Rob continued as he stood up to pour more wine in his goblet and hand the other one to Jon. "Because we both will be gentle to you, won´t we, Jon? Please, excuse my companion, he obviously is more frightened of his first bedding than you are," Rob laughed.

"I´m not frightened," Jon said, squeezing the edges of the chair tightly with his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

„I see", Rob laughed and turned his attention back to the girl, sitting down on the bed again. He grabbed her waist, making her sit on his lap and caressed her face with the back of his hand. "Look at me," he whispered.

Rob´s eyes were full of lust as he was looking in hers, slipping the hand placed on her cheek down her warm neck, feeling her artery pulsing under his fingers. He halted for a second before his hand slip lower to undo the laces of her silky tunic.

Her breasts were small and pale, though beautiful. Jon watched her slow movements as she was undoing the rest of the laces and letting the fabric fall silently on the floor. His heart was beating faster than ever and he felt a strange heat coming from under his stomach, boiling his blood and stealing his breath away. He felt a blush in his face and a familiar tension between his thighs. His breath was so heavy he had to put an enormous effort to keep himself silent.

"Tell me," Rob whispered in a deep voice, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts with his hands. "Which of us do you want to be your first, huh?" His breath was fast and heavy, making it hard for him to speak.

"My lord…?" the girl asked, confused by the question. She was naked, sitting on Rob´s lap, letting his hands exploring her warm, shaking body. She placed her hands on Rob´s still clothed shoulders. Her body was strained, her eyes closed.

"Do you want me, girl?" Rob growled, taking his clothes off, throwing them on the floor. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked quietly in a horny voice, pushing her down on the bed, sucking a mark on her neck.

"Yes, my lord," she whined silently, as Rob´s mouth slipped lower, down her breasts and belly, scratching her smooth skin slightly with his beard.

Jon swallowed. He clenched his hands in fists and he couldn´t hold a silent moan that escaped from his throat when Rob spread that girl´s legs, kissing her with his warm mouth, making her gasp.

It was quite embarrassing for Jon seeing Rob´s erection, even more when he felt his own, tightening the fabric of his trousers between his legs. But he couldn´t think about it much longer when he heard the girl moaning… it was a strange music he never heard before, veiling his brain and taking his breath away. Her first pleasured moan was like a strike to his stomach, electrifying and intense.

Jon closed his eyes, trying to rid of the view, but the sounds he heard through his own loud heartbeats were describing the situation perfectly and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Please…" he heard the desperate, silent voice. Rob moaned and the girl released a painful whine.

"Hold on," Rob gasped and the girl whimpered loudly.

"There we go…," Rob breathed, growling through the girl´s high-toned moaning.

Jon´s eyes were shut. His whole body was on fire listening to the sounds of the lovers. He felt his hard, painfully erected member twitching with every moan, desperately begging for the touch. He knew he couldn´t stand it any longer, he needed to move, to stand up and leave, but his legs wouldn´t obey.

Then the moans got louder and the pace of Rob´s thrusts faster. He came with a long loud groan and collapsed on the bed.

"Jon," Rob murmured to the pillows. "Come here…"

Hearing his name threw Jon back to reality. Although he didn´t want to go, he stood up and walked slowly towards the bed, praying for his trembling knees to support him. Rob moved lazily to the other side of the bed, making enough room for Jon to sit down next to the naked beauty lying in the messy sheets.

"Your turn, " he said and before his head fell down in the pillows, he kissed the girl gently on her hand. "You were good," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize to everyone who didn´t expect or want this story to go this direction. I just couldn´t help it. JonXRobb**

"Jon," Rob mumbled again because he heard no reaction nor felt any movement on Jon´s side of the bed. His eyes were closed and his face buried in the cushions so he looked like he was sleeping, but he was not.

Jon looked down at the girl. She was lying on her side with her knees bent, pressing her legs together. He could see her bare breasts and her chest falling and rising as she was breathing and his heart began to race again. He wanted to do something but he didn´t know what, and he didn´t know how. He took a deep breath and intended to touch her, but his hand stopped an inch away from her shoulder. On his palm he could feel the warmth radiating from her naked body. Jon looked at the girl´s face like he was asking for some kind of permission, but she didn´t even look at him. He pulled his hand back with a long, confused exhalation.

Jon´s eyes fell on the naked back of Rob. He began to feel really uncomfortable sitting on a bed with two naked people who looked like they were asleep but Jon knew they were not. His whole body was shaking like he was cold but in fact he was sweating under the thick layer of his clothes. The situation was getting more and more awkward with every second he was sitting motionlessly, trying to figure out what to do. Every time he intended to make a move, he felt his heart rate speeding up and a wave of heat came over his body. He knew what his body wanted but his head was saying no and he felt like there was no way how to win this fight.

Rob lifted his head and looked at Jon almost like he could feel what his companion was thinking. He sighed and sat up, his legs were still under the covers, his torso exposed.

"Hey," Robb whispered and reached for Jon´ s hand. He jerked it from Robb´s grip in surprise, though the unexpected warm touch didn´t feel bad at all. Jon looked at him, his eyes apologizing, saying how grateful he was for even the slightest act of support. Robb read the message right and repeated the movement, taking Jon´s hand in his again. There was no dismissing reaction this time and Robb circled his thumb across the back of Jon´s hand encouraged by his approval.

Jon twitched at the tingling feeling of Robb´s touch. His skin suddenly felt so sensitive and he began to be conscious of his body again, realizing he was still hard. For Jon, this sudden nearness was different from anything he ever experienced before. He felt strange, felt every inch of every layer of the clothes he was wearing, rubbing against his enormously sensitive skin. He licked his lips spontaneously at the odd feeling.

"Your hand´s cold," he heard Robb´s concerned voice. "You need to relax, Jon."

"I know," Jon said huskily, his words followed by a long shallow exhalation. He began to undo the laces on the top of his thick shirt with his shaking hand. He needed to use his other hand too but Robb´s calmative hold felt too good to let go.

Jon´s hand got a little warmer in Robb´s clench but the shaking didn´t stop and it felt strangely pleasant. Robb´s mouth fell slightly open as he found himself staring at Jon´s clumsy fingers. He watched his pale skin being stripped slowly, inch by inch, and it made him swallow involuntarily.

He reached his hand for Jon´s collar intending to help, when the girl who Robb already forgot about sat up and began to undo the laces on Jon´s shirt herself. Jon opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but no words came out. He looked at Robb with a confused look when Robb´s hand let go on his. He didn´t return Jon´s look, watching the girl working quite skillfully on the laces at the level of Jon´s abs and felt a growing heat in his stomach, boiling his blood and burning his insides with an enormously intense fire of… _jealousy_.

Once Jon´s shirt was opened, the girl slid it off his shoulders, revealing his slender, muscular torso and leaned closer to him causing his breath become audible. She kissed him on his neck and a silent moan escaped his throat. He didn´t take his eyes of Robb´s, though they were looking away for a while now. He desperately wished Robb to look at him again. His eyes were begging for response but all he got was another kiss on his sensitive neck, followed by another sound of pleasure coming out of his mouth.

_Enough_, said a directive voice within Robb´s head when the girl bowed down to Jon´s groin making him gasp and yank. He didn´t quite understand the sudden urge to make the girl stop touching the other man but it was too persistent to ignore. He placed his hand on her shoulder and made her turn around, pushing her head down on his own lap. She hesitated but obeyed. Robb looked at Jon again, watching him breathing heavily, looking back at him. In that moment it felt like both of them could read each other´s thoughts reflecting in their darkened eyes, burning their aroused bodies. There was no time to analyze the feelings that have never crossed their minds before. All Jon knew was that he needed Robb to _touch_ him and it was exactly what Robb longed for at the moment.


End file.
